Grimmauld Place 12
by Lantra
Summary: Harry llamó para hablar de James, ahora que se ha ido Remus y Sirius tienen algunas cuentas pendientes que arreglar -Slash-
1. Dos tempanos de hielo a la deriva

Ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde que esta idea me había venido a la cabeza, pero hasta el día de hoy se ha podido realizar.

Esta basada en el capitulo 29 del 5to libro "Career Advice" justo después de que Harry termina de hablar con Remus y Sirius sobre James.

Espero que les guste y tengan en cuenta de que es el primer **Lemon** que escribo.

**ADVERTENCIA**

El siguiente fic tiene **flash **(relación amorosa entre dos hombres) y además **Lemon** (relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres)

Si no te gusta no continúes leyendo, no aceptare reviews ofensivos.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Esta bajando Kreacher por la escalera?

- No – contestó Sirius mirando hacia atrás – Debe de ser alguien en tu lado.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- ¡Más vale que me vaya! – Dijo apresuradamente, y sacó la cabeza de la chimenea de Grimmauld Place. Durante unos instantes tuvo la sensación de que le giraba sobre los hombros; entonces se encontró arrodillado delante de la chimenea del despacho de la profesora Umbridge, con la cabeza en su sitio, mientras contemplaba como las llamas de color esmeralda parpadeaban hasta apagarse.

A lo que vendría siendo el otro lado de la chimenea, Remus y Sirius se quedaron un tanto preocupados.

- ¿Crees que este bien? – Dijo Sirius.

- No lo se, pero espero que así sea – le respondió Remus.

El silencio reinó en el lúgubre y oscuro ambiente que ofrecía la cocina de la casa de los Black en ese momento, Sirius levantó un poco la mirada para ver a su compañero, le faltaban las palabras.

¿Hacía cuanto que era difícil hablar entre ellos dos?

Tal vez era desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar en la Casa de los Gritos, pasados 12 años podría ser comprensible el hecho de que se portaran tan fríamente el uno con el otro.

¿Entonces por que se habían abrazado con tanta familiaridad?

A esa pregunta seguía otra, y con seguridad continuarían de forma interminable hasta llegar al inicio de esta cavilación: El hecho de que el y Remus casi se trataban como un par de desconocidos.

¿Por que decir casi?…. Es mejor decir, que se trataban como un par de extraños.

Remus aun continuaba mirando el fuego por el cual momentos antes había flotado la cabeza de Harry. No parecía haber reparado en los pensamientos de Sirius.

Se puso de pie y al ver que Sirius seguía de rodillas en el piso le ofreció una mano para levantarse acompañada de una sonrisa:

- Te vas a enfermar si te quedas ah

Sirius miró la mano y la tomó para levantarse.

- Hacía demasiado tiempo que no oía ese nombre… - Sirius miró a Remus que de seguro pensaba en voz alta – Moony….

- ¿Te molestó que te llamara así?

- No, no me molestó, claro que no – le volvió a sonreír - ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Sirius no respondió, solo se quedo ahí parado sin soltar la mano de Remus.

Le sonreía, si en efecto, le dedicaba a cada rato una de sus frías y corteses sonrisas. De esas que le dedicaba a cualquier desconocido…. De esas como las que le dedicaba a Snape cada vez que lo veía.

- Remus….

- ¿Dime? – Este no hacía tampoco el mínimo intento por soltar su mano de Sirius - ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Desde cuando….? – se le cortaron las palabras, tragó saliva y logró continuar - ¿Desde cuando eres tan frío conmigo?

- ¿Frío? – Remus sonaba un poco sorprendido, pero no como cuando fingía una emoción, esta vez estaba realmente sorprendido.

- Si… - Sirius se preparaba para dar su explicación cuando Remus soltó su mano de un solo tirón.

- Tú eres quien esta frío conmigo…. Cada vez que intento acercarme a ti te pones de un humor de perros….

- Pero…

- Déjame terminar – le cortó Remus - …. Y las pocas veces en las que he logrado hablar contigo… Solo hablas de el.

- ¿De quién hablo?

- De… - lo pensó un momento y después agregó - … de James….

Sirius se quedo quieto y callado por unos instantes mientras digería la información que recientemente le había llegado.

Según Remus, el era el frío y el que se portaba cortante; cosa que no era cierto puesto que, el que se portaba de ese modo era Remus.

Además… ¡El no hablaba de James!

Y como si Remus fuera un experto Legremante, le dijo:

- Hablas de Harry, pero te expresas como si fuera James.

- Es mi ahijado…

- Y yo tu amigo ¿O me equivoco?

Sirius se puso a la defensiva al instante.

- ¡No es lo mismo! ¡No compares!

- Eso quiere decir que yo no merezco una pequeña parte de tu atención, ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir, Sirius?

- ¡No quise decir eso! ¡¿Por qué te lo tienes que tomar de esa forma?!

- Te refieres a una forma tan personal… - afirmó Remus, se enderezó y lo miro con tranquilidad – será por que no hay otra forma de tomármelo…  Por que me siento fuera, por completo….

A decir verdad, Sirius no entendía de qué diablos le estaba hablando Remus pero no podía negar que tenía algo de razón en todo eso. De cierta forma Harry era su única preocupación, era lo que siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos.

La orden parecía haber pasado a segundo término, incluso Remus que cuando Sirius volvió a verlo le pareció lo más importante de todo, había sido relegado a otro lugar.

¿Podría ser eso lo que lo hacía parecer tan frío?

Mientras Sirius continuaba con sus cavilaciones, Remus se dio la media vuelta para tomar el pergamino que había estado leyendo hasta que Harry llegó y se preparó para salir de la habitación.

- Olvida lo que te dije, no tiene mucha importancia realmente – dijo Remus dirigiéndole una ultima mirada a Sirius antes de caminar hacía la salida de la cocina.

- ¡Espera! – Sirius avanzó rápidamente hasta interponerse entre Remus y la salida - ¿Qué te pasa…? Estas actuando raro…

- ¿Raro? – se sonrió - si, actúo raro ¿Cuándo no lo he hecho?

Sirius intentó responder, pero fue hecho hacia un lado por Remus que salió de la cocina en dirección a una de las habitaciones de los pisos superiores la cual usaba como su dormitorio.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud como esperando a que alguien le impidiera seguirlas subiendo; al llegar al siguiente piso caminó derecho hasta llegar al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta que estaba a su izquierda y entró en ella.

La habitación en la que había entrado estaba en penumbra como el resto de la casa a esas horas de la tarde y en el centro de la habitación, pegada a la pared, estaba una cama a cuyo lado se encontraba un escritorio con algunas plumas y pergaminos. Siendo estos dos y un viejo armario todo el mobiliario de la pequeña habitación.

Pensó por un momento en escribirle una nota a Snape pidiéndole que continuara dándole a Harry las clases de Oclumencia, pero la reciente charla con Sirius lo había desanimado completamente y decidió que sería mejor que se recostara un rato.

Se tiró a la cama y se quedó quieto, oyendo cualquier ruido que le ofreciera la casa.

Solo había silencio.

Se recostó sobre su costado izquierdo y acerco las rodillas a su pecho al igual que los codos quedando en una posición parecida a la de un niño que aun no sale del vientre de su madre.

Comenzó a caer en un estado de sopor que era mas fuerte que su voluntad de seguir despierto y poco a poco dejo de sentir el contacto de su piel contra las viejas ropas que usaba. En su mente empezaron a aparecer las imágenes bizarras de un sueño cuando un chirrido de la puerta lo despertó, sacándolo únicamente del sopor pero no siendo suficiente como para que se enderezara a ver que era lo que producía ese ruido.

El recuerdo de haber oído ese sonido paso rápido, dejando nuevamente que Remus fuera invadido por el sueño.

Comenzó a soñar que algo le rodeaba el cuerpo por completo, algo que lo hacía sentirse cómodo y tibio, y ese mismo algo se recargaba suavemente en su espalda; era un contacto agradable, una sensación no experimentada anteriormente, pero sin embargo agradable.

Suspiró. Y para su sorpresa ese algo también lo hizo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe e intento enderezarse, pero ese algo que lo había envuelto durante sus sueños aun lo apretaba en contra suya.

- Tranquilo…

- Suéltame, Sirius

- Solo quiero hablar contigo…

- ¿Y tienes que abrazarme para hacerlo?

Abrazarlo… ¿Eso estaba haciendo?

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No era mas fácil esperar a que despertara y hablar de forma tranquila con el?

Era como un impulso, como una necesidad el tenerlo cerca y abrazarlo de ese modo para hablarle muy cerca del oído con una voz queda y suave con ese tono sensual que Sirius amaba usar para ese tipo de momentos.

El cuerpo de Remus estaba calientito.

De su mente desaparecía la idea de hablar con el siendo reemplazada por la idea de hacerle el amor ahí mismo y hablar después.

Ya habría mucho tiempo para las palabras después de los besos.

- ¿No me vas a responder?

- Alguna vez…. – Sirius habló casi sin pensar - ¿Has estado así de cerca con alguien?

Remus se quedó callado como si pensara un momento la respuesta.

- Solo contigo

- ¿Conmigo?

- Cuando estábamos en el colegio y tenias pesadillas, te metías en mi cama temblando de miedo – Remus hizo una pausa y luego continuo - ¿Recuerdas?

- Ahora que lo dices… lo hacía por que tu presencia me tranquilizaba por la noche

- ¿Por qué lo hacía?

- No lo se – Sonrió aunque sabía que Remus no podía verle – Solo lo hacía, me sentía seguro.

Durante unos momentos predominó el silencio de nueva cuenta en la habitación y cuando Sirius se disponía a hablar, Remus lo interrumpió:

- ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos ya como antes?

- Al parecer, algo nos lo impide.

- ¿Qué es lo que impide que sigamos siendo amigos?

- Tal vez… - Sirius busco la respuesta pero al no encontrarla guardó silencio.

- Puede que sea esto… - Antes de que Sirius reaccionase, Remus se dio la vuelta quedando de frente a el.

Lo miró a los ojos y Sirius sintió, por un momento, el impulso de rehuir su mirada a la de Remus, siempre le había parecido que ese par de ojos color amarillo podían leer cualquier cosa que se reflejara en los suyos de claro y débil color azul.

(N/A: si, me gustan los ojos de color amarillo y los de color rojo, algún problema?)

- Cuando estábamos en el colegio… - empezó Remus – después de que nos graduamos… todo era igual, pero ahora no podemos vernos de la misma manera.

- ¿Cómo nos vemos ahora?

- Cambiamos demasiado en estos años, me pareces una persona por completo distinta y lo mismo te pasa a ti, te parezco diferente… extraño… y…

- …Exótico – interrumpió Sirius.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que tal vez… - se acercó un tanto mas a Remus, quedando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro – lo que nos impide tratarnos como antes, es la razón por la que te tengo abrazado en estos momentos.

Remus no le respondió, solo se acercó hasta eliminar esa distancia que había entre ambos para tocar de forma delicada y superficial los labios de Sirius con los propios.

- Que ahora sentimos una especie de atracción el uno por el otro….

- …Una que no habíamos sentido antes

Nuevamente la distancia entre ellos dos fue eliminada, esta vez siendo Sirius quien se acercaba a besar los labios de Remus.

Lupin no puso resistencia y abrió un poco más su boca para permitirle el paso a la lengua de Sirius para que sacara a jugar a la suya.

Las manos de ambos comenzaron a moverse de forma tranquila por todas las partes del cuerpo del otro, explorando de forma brusca y algo torpe todo lo que se encontraban a su paso.

Sirius siendo un poco más experto en la materia, introdujo rápidamente una de sus manos dentro de la túnica de Remus buscando de una forma desesperada la parte más sensible de toda la anatomía del licántropo. 

No tardó en encontrarla, y al hacerlo Remus se lo hizo saber con un gemido ahogado.

El gusto le duro muy poco a Sirius, sintió como era empujado a un lado haciendo de esta forma que cayera por uno de los bordes de la cama; mientras se ponía de pie, vio salir a Remus de la habitación con paso apresurado.

Logró alcanzarlo en la cocina.

- Remus… 

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Tenía la mirada dirigida al piso mientras colocaba de forma delicada su mano sobre la mesa. Sirius se acercó unos pasos, pero entonces Remus volvió a hablar:

- Tú sabes lo que soy, sabes que no puedo tomar estas cosas a la ligera.

- No hay por que tomarlas as

- Sirius… - Remus se dio la media vuelta para verlo de frente – No soy humano como para el día de hoy entregarme a ti y el día de mañana a alguien mas.

- ¿Quién dice que tiene que ser así?

- ¿Así como?

- Que esto sea cuestión de la calentura de una sola noche y que el día de mañana tengamos que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Esto para ti es solo un juego

- Puede que ahora lo sea, Remus – Sirius sonrió de lado – Para ti también lo seria, ¿No es verdad?

- Algo por el estilo…

- Podemos jugar esta noche…. Y la siguiente y seguir así hasta que estemos realmente hartos el uno del otro – el animago se le acercó un poco – o podemos seguir con este juego hasta el día en que ambos estemos muertos.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con esto?

- Tú estas solo y yo también, podríamos dejar de estarlo.

- Hablas como… ¿Pareja? – Remus le dirigió una mirada extraña a Sirius - ¿O a que te refieres?

- Más o menos a eso me refiero.

Remus bajó la mirada de nueva cuenta y suspiró.

- ¿No te parece algo cruel….?

- Querer estar contigo… ¿Para ti eso es cruel?

- No, empezar algo con alguien solo por que tienes ganas de sexo, no por que te guste esa persona en otros aspectos….

- ¿Cuándo dije que no me gustabas? ¿Lo dije acaso?

La mirada del lobo regresó a Sirius, parecía estarlo estudiando con detenimiento, al final esos ojos se clavaron en los suyos como intentando descubrir una mentira detrás de ellos.

Para sorpresa de Remus, Black soporto la dura mirada.

- ¿Tienes pensado morir en esta guerra? – Remus le dedicó media sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que tú tienes pensado? -  le respondió Sirius mientras con una gran sonrisa se acercaba a el.

Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y lo pegó a el de una forma un tanto brusca, haciendo que la excitación que habían comenzado a sentir hacia unos pocos instantes aumentara de forma más notoria, dolorosa e insoportable para ambos.

Remus apretó las manos en torno a los hombros de Sirius y de forma refleja frotó con algo de fuerza su cadera contra la de Black, haciendo que este soltara un gemido bastante audible, uno que tal vez podría llegar a despertar a su madre que dormía en un cuadro de la sala.

Como si a cualquiera de los dos le importara eso.

Sirius decidió no quedarse atrás y con una rapidez asombrosa comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa de ambos, terminando primero con la de Remus para acabar después con la suya, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de ropa que podía usar su amigo.

Estando apoyado contra una pared y luciendo únicamente su prenda mas intima, Remus recibía con ansias los apasionados y calientes besos de Sirius, pero desesperado por tanta monotonía se separó de la boca de este y se fue hacia abajo besándole el cuello para después seguir con su pecho, sin olvidarse de lamer y mordisquear suavemente hasta dejar completamente duros y enrojecidos los pezones de Black, para después seguir por su vientre hasta encontrarse frente a su entrepierna y en ella con algo que al parecer intentaba sobresalir de ese par de calzoncillos color uva.

Remus se sonrió y decidió ayudar a ese pequeño amiguito a salir de su ajustada prisión, tumbando con un empujón a Sirius en el suelo para poderle sacar la ropa intima y por fin encontrarse cara a cara con un miembro levantado y duro que exigía atención; Lupin abrió la boca y lo introdujo en ella para con su lengua darle las atenciones que se merecía.

Se concentró en su tarea, casi ignorando las suplicas de Sirius por que se detuviera, o las que venían después exigiéndole que continuara y que fuera mas profundo. Continúo su ardua tarea hasta que Sirius se relajó con un grito.

Black respiraba de forma acelerada y se llevo las manos a la cara por unos instantes, después las retiro para levantar un poco la cabeza y ver a Remus.

- Lo siento… - dijo un poco apenado.

A Remus le hubiese gustado responder, pero le era imposible teniendo la boca llena así que podía o escupirlo sobre el piso de la cocina o tragarlo.

Se decidió por la segunda opción.

Ya hecho, sacó la lengua para relamerse los labios con ella y algunos de los dedos de su mano. Sirius lo miraba idiotizado, como deseando por un instante ser el ese dedo que se introducía de forma repetida en la boca de Remus.

Y hablando del lobo, este se tendió sobre Sirius para besarle de nuevo con ese nuevo sabor que le inundaba la boca y presionar su miembro con fuerza en el vientre del animago. Gimió ante el contacto.

Las manos de Sirius sostenían con fuerza la cabeza de Remus para que este no se separara, cortando ese beso tan delicioso de forma abrupta. Pero las manos de Remus se encargaban de otros asuntos.

Le separó con cuidado las piernas y con los dedos que había mojado con su propia saliva comenzó a tantear buscando cierto sitio especial, al encontrarlo introdujo dos de sus dedos al mismo tiempo.

Sirius se abrazó con fuerza a Remus por la extraña sensación que le había producido hacia unos escasos instantes, la operación se repitió varias veces hasta que Lupin logró que Black se relajara un poco, fue cuando se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa y con un rápido movimiento y un fuerte empujón penetró a su amigo.

El cuerpo de Sirius se debatía con su mente, deseando por un lado sacar ese cuerpo extraño de ahí y por el otro deseando sentirlo mas adentro aun.

Sentir que lo atravesaba completamente, empalándolo de lado a lado.

El lupino embistió de forma repetida, hasta sentir que era hora de soltar toda la presión acumulada, y así lo hizo al mismo tiempo que salía de dentro de Sirius.

Remus cayó de sentón en el piso, quedando frente a Sirius que se había dado la vuelta quedando de costado.

La eyaculación de Remus había desencadenado otra en Sirius.

- Me dolió….

- Llorón… -  Remus se recargo en sus propios brazos que estaban contra el suelo - ¿Estas bien?

- Si… Muy bien – Sirius se rió un poco – creo que sería buena idea irse a acostar…

- Eso significa que estas cansado, ¿No?

- Además de eso tengo frío

Sirius oyó como Remus se levantaba y caminaba junto a el para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Subieron las escaleras en dirección a las habitaciones, dejando toda su ropa y el piso manchado en la cocina.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bueno… se acabó… pero mientras lo escribía, decidí dejarlo a medias y darles un segundo capitulo,

Pero este solo vendrá al recibir los benditos reviews.

Si les gustó manden uno, si quieren saber que continua háganlo, o esto se quedara como esta.

Atte.

Lantra The Lupino


	2. La cocina gritona

Bien, bien… mis queridos lectores.

Al parecer les ha gustado esta cosa, y por sus comentarios no he resultado tan mala para escribir lemon y eso que tengo que aceptar que me costo demasiado escribirlo… se lee fácil pero escribirlo es una pela… - -U.

Este es el segundo capitulo y final de este mini-fic…. Pero les tengo una sorpresa que revelare al final en las otras notas de autor de este capitulo ^^.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

El calido tacto de su piel contra las sabanas le invitaba a continuar dormido por un buen rato más, pero el hecho de que otra piel rozase contra la suya de improvisto lo levantó de golpe.

- mmmm – gruñó Sirius abriendo los ojos con pereza - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué brincas?

Remus lo miró algunos segundos, mientras recordaba por que razón se encontraban el y Sirius en la misma cama y completamente desnudos.

- No acostumbro dormir con alguien a mi lado… - Respondió estando aun un tanto sorprendido.

- Bien – Sirius le sonrió – deberías comprarte un gato entonces, así al menos dormirías con algo.

- Mala idea no sería, estoy cansado de vivir solo…

Sirius continuó mirándolo con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y suspiró al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para abrazarlo por la cintura y traerlo hacia si haciendo que se tumbara sobre la cama para que ambos quedasen a la misma altura.

- Ya no vas a estar solo….- a los oídos de Remus eso sonó un poco afeminado – Para eso me tienes aqu

- ¿No crees que vas un poco rápido? – Lupin soltó una risa un poco nerviosa - ¿No deberíamos hablar primero sobre esto? 

- ¿Hablar? – la sonrisa de Sirius fue reemplazada por una expresión completamente estupefacta – Después de lo de anoche no creo que necesitemos hablar…

- ¡Claro que necesitamos hablar! – Respondió Remus un poco más enérgico.

- No, no necesitamos – a la cara de Sirius regresó la sonrisa tonta- Con lo poco que hablamos anoche las cosas quedaron mas claras que el Veritaserum, mi querido Lupino.

- ¡Pero si apenas hablamos!

- Pero dijimos lo más importante, ¿o me equivoco? – Sirius levantó una ceja quedando con una expresión interesante – Te gusto, me gustas ¿Algo mas que agregar?

Remus intentó buscar en su cabeza un punto que no hubiese sido aclarado, pero de cierta manera con esa simple frase se había definido todo con respecto a lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

Hasta ese día nunca se había planteado de que le pudiese llegar a gustar Sirius, sobretodo tomando en cuenta las condiciones un tanto deplorables en las que se encontraba, aunque sin dejar de lado que el no se veía  muy bien que digamos.

Pero aun así, a pesar de esto algo había hecho que le gustara, tal vez seria el hecho de no haberlo visto por 12 años, o sencillamente una cosa de feromonas; pero esto era un hecho y se había dado cuenta de ello hacía algunos meses.

Casi desde que Sirius lo invitó a vivir en Grimmauld Place junto con el.

Ahora la única interrogante que rondaba en su cabeza era una mucho mas mundana y despreocupada:

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que a Sirius le gustaba el?

Y como si Sirius fuese ahora el experto Legremante, le respondió:

- Me gustaste desde el momento en el que te vi de nuevo en la casa de los gritos – lo soltó y se recargó sobre su codo para verlo desde una perspectiva un poco mas alta – Me pareciste tan fuerte en ese momento, que si me hubiera desmoronado podrías haberme levantado con gran facilidad.

Volvió a sonreírle.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada acerca de ello?

- Por que te veía demasiado poco, por si no te diste cuenta – Sirius río de nuevo – Además… ¿Qué me motivaba a hacerlo?

- Pues…

- Mira – se levantó hasta quedar sentado en la cama – Nada me aseguraba una respuesta que me gustara de tu parte…. Sobretodo con esa sonrisa tan fría que acostumbras…

- Siempre he sonreído así – Remus se sentó también sobre la cama junto a Sirius, dejando que la sabana se resbalara hasta apenas poder cubrir lo necesario.

- Yo la sentí fría – Sirius se encogió de hombros – Tal vez mi percepción estaba algo distorsionada por la emoción, no lo se.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para pasárselo por el cabello, estaba un poco confundido.

En esta ocasión fue el turno de Remus para reírse, pero su risa fue suplantada de inmediato por una cara de sorpresa al oírse un agudo grito proveniente de la planta baja.

Se levantaron con movimientos torpes y al encontrarse en el cuarto de Remus, este se puso de inmediato su bata de noche y Sirius se envolvió en las sabanas, para poder bajar lo más pronto posible para averiguar a que se debía el escándalo.

Del único lugar de la planta baja del que podía provenir aquel grito era de la cocina, así que bajaron lo mas rápido que les daban sus pies, haciendo una pequeña parada en la sala para cerrar las cortinas y parar los gritos de la madre de Sirius, para encontrarse con Molly que miraba espantada el aspecto de la cocina.

Y al verla ahí supieron que era lo que provocó el grito tan agudo.

Si recordara bien el lector, habían tenido ellos una pequeña sesión de besos, caricias y algo mas para bajar la calentura, por lo cual se podría decir que la cocina era un retrato viviente de lo que pasó por la noche.

Remus distinguió su limpia pero parchada ropa interior sobre la mesa.

Y Sirius tan solo tragó saliva con preocupación.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?! – chilló Molly al verlos.

- Eh… bueno….

- Este… yo… pues…

- ¿Por qué hay ropa regada en la cocina? – miró el piso y grito escandalizada - ¡¿Y que es esta mancha tan grande en el piso?!

Podrían haberle dicho sencillamente la verdad que era una pequeña palabra de cinco letras y de fácil pronunciación.

- Parece leche… - dijo Sirius…

- Yo diría que es avena… - dijo Remus al tiempo que fingía sorpresa.

Pronto los dos se dieron cuenta que como actores se morirían de hambre, por que a pesar de que eso podría dar una pequeña explicación sobre la aparición de la mancha de color pálido en el piso, no explicaba el por que de la ropa tirada en esa manera tan extraña.

Sirius vio uno de sus calcetines colgando de la lámpara del techo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo llegó toda esta ropa aquí? – Molly continuaba escandalizada.

Remus se acercó y con algo de tacto puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella, no sin antes mirar a Sirius para guiñarle un ojo.

- Si he de serte franco… - respiró profundamente – fuimos Sirius y yo

- …. – Miró a Remus con sorpresa - ¿Ustedes?

Sirius casi se ahoga del susto.

- Si, bueno, veras…. – Remus retiró su mano de ella para juntarla con la otra – Por la tarde encontramos una pequeña cava en una de las habitaciones que no habían sido revisadas, el vino estaba en perfectas condiciones y bebimos un poco…

- Pero se nos pasaron las copas…. – Dijo Sirius entendiendo el plan de Remus.

- ¿Y por eso hicieron este tiradero?

- Si, fue por eso – respondió el licántropo – Nos pusimos algo locos y regamos por aquí la ropa que teníamos preparada para la lavandería – señaló hacía atrás el cuarto donde se llevaba a cabo dicha actividad.

- ¿Y la mancha del piso?

- Tal vez sea jugo – propuso Sirius. 

- ¿Jugo?

- Yo insisto en que es avena – dijo Lupin intentando cortar la platica lo mas pronto posible – No te preocupes Molly, lo limpiaremos enseguida.

Remus sonrió, esperando que con eso se arreglara todo el asunto.

Pero la Señora Weasley aun tenía algo que decir.

- Y entonces…. – Ella los miró con algo de inocencia - ¿Por qué Sirius esta envuelto en las sabanas de tu cama, Remus?

- Eh… bueno…

- Este… yo… pues…

Todas las sabanas de las habitaciones de la casa eran de un color azul viejo, todas a excepción de las de la habitación de Remus por que este había insistido en traer las suyas desde su casa.

Por lo cual, Sirius se había enredado en las sabanas color amarillo pertenecientes al licántropo.

Ante la falta de respuesta de ambos, Molly volvió a hablar:

- Además de tirar la ropa por todos lados… ¿Qué más pasó anoche?

Ambos se miraron un tanto nerviosos.

Y ya, sin mas opción, le contaron de forma rápida y superficial a Molly lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Omitiendo claramente TODOS los detalles de lo sucedido.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Y tan tan!

Que con esto se acaba el fic de dos capítulos.

Y como les prometí les tengo una sorpresa, pero dejen que conteste los reviews y se las digo, vale?

**Nani****:** Muchas gracias por leerme y decir algo tan bueno de mi trabajo! ^^ pues si… se tratan un poco brusco entre ellos, pero digamos que por la frialdad con la que se tratan por todo el libro (hasta esta parte, claro esta) no se me ocurrió otra manera de empezar con ellos, aunque la idea principal no tenia mucha conversación xD.

**Remise****:** a mi también me encantan como pareja y como puedes ver acabo de cumplir tu deseo ^^. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Fallen Fan:** Creo que tu, yo y el resto del mundo pensamos lo mismo xDD.

**Tsubasa**** Lupin de Black:** o.o recordé mis épocas de "Capitán Tsubasa" de hecho no hay momentos tensos entre ellos dos, Sirius no lo dejó xD.

**Qfapo****: **No se a que te refieres con que el lemon esta escrito de una forma bastante original, pero gracias por leerme de todos modos!. Pues si… es que cuando pensé en esta idea estaba hasta la coronilla de que todos los fics que hay entre ellos dos sean siempre iguales, por que aunque suene feo aceptarlo, muchos son demasiado similares (con esto no quiero decir que los míos son originalidad pura).

**Undomiel**** de Vil:** Pues ya quedó el segundo capítulo y por lo que creo, no quedo exactamente como lo esperabas ^^U, si habría quedado otra pequeña escena de sexo entre los dos, pero eso le restaría trama al fic. Gracias!

**Nady****: **gracias por el cariño…. pero en fin, bueno… serán locuras pero son mías! No son de cualquier loco de la calle! xD pero aquí esta, justo como te lo conté, bueno… con otro final pero mas o menos era la idea, no?

**Laura B:** xD lo repito, tu, yo y el resto del mundo esperamos lo mismo, Gracias por leerme!

**Leila Diggory:** jo! Claro claro! Remus debe mandar! El es el mas salvaje de los dos aquí!

**Zelshamada****:** Gracias por leerme! Tus reviews siempre me animan xD tu también escribes genial y ya prometiste un RL/JP así que lo esperare con ansias, y con respecto a la confusión… Remus es Seme (dominante) y Sirius Uke (dominado), digamos que mi imaginación disfruta imaginándose a Sirius gimiendo de forma desesperada sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo ).

 ^^ Esos fueron mis reviews, 10 en total que es mas de lo que esperaba si he de serles franca.

Ahora si, la sorpresa que ya se han de estar imaginando todos, mis queridos aficionados a la lectura de ficción.

Voy a hacerle una secuela a este fic, la secuela será de un solo episodio que tratara de los pensamientos de Sirius mientras cae y pasa a través del velo durante su pelea con Bellatrix, digamos que tal vez en eso se aclara todo lo que aquí no se aclaró.

Como si siguieron juntos o que diablos.

El titulo será algo que tengo que pensar de momento por que no se me ocurre nada, solo esperare unos días para recibir los reviews y entonces podrán verlo publicado.

Así que de momento me despido, y ahora que recuerdo… si no hay reviews no hay secuela ^^.

Lantra


End file.
